elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mali (Manila)
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Mali (eigentlich Vishwamali) lebt im Zoo der philippinischen Hauptstadt Manila. 'Geburt auf Sri Lanka' Mali wurde 1974 auf Sri Lanka geboren. 'Leben im Zoo Manila' Mit drei Jahren kam Mali 1977 als Elefantenwaise in den Zoo Manila, wo sie seitdem lebt. Laut PETA wurde sie aus ihrer Familie gerissenPETA reveals sad plight of Manila Zoo's lonely elephant, auf www.charity-charities.org. Mali ist der einzige Elefant im Zoo und anscheinend auch der einzige im Zoo gehaltene Elefant auf den PhilippinenMali: The Manila Zoo's Aging and Ailing Elephant, auf www.petaasiapacific.com. Zugleich gehört sie, sicher auch aufgrund der langen Zeit, die sie dort verbracht hat, zu den bekanntesten Tieren des ZoosManila Zoo, auf en.wikipilipinas.org. So ist sie bis heute bekannt aus Besuchen während der eigenen KindheitManila Zoo: The Heart of the Concrete Jungle, mit Foto, auf dropthatpen.wordpress.com. 'Kritik von PETA' Seit mehreren Jahren wird insbesondere von Peta auf die Elefantenkuh und ihre schwierigen Lebensbedingungen aufmerksam gemacht. So wird kritisiert, dass Mali allein lebt (was dem natürlichen Zusammenleben in Herden widerspricht) in einem unwirtlichen Gehege aus Beton, das ihr keine Anreize zu Aktivitäten bietet, die Elefanten für ihr Leben brauchen. Das einzige "Enrichment" ihres Geheges ist ein Badebecken. Auch die Ernährung (u.a. mit Weißbrot) ist demnach nicht artgerecht. Außerdem zeige Mali StereotypienMali: The Manila Zoo's Aging and Ailing Elephant, auf www.petaasiapacific.com. Das Ziel von PETA ist es, Mali in einem "Sanctuary" in den USA unterzubringenPETA reveals sad plight of Manila Zoo's lonely elephant, auf www.charity-charities.org. Um den Vorwürfen der schlechten Haltung zu begegnen, gestaltete der Zoo Manila ein Beschäftigungsprogramm für einige Tiere. So wurde Mali ein Eisblock mit Äpfeln und Orangen gegeben, den sie erst aufbrechen musste, um an die Früchte zu gelangenMANILA ZOO ORDERS THERAPY FOR STRESSED-OUT ANIMALS, auf www.mammalz.com. Der Zoo plante auch, einen weiteren Elefanten aus Thailand zu holen'No more animals in Manila Zoo, please!', auf www.abs-cbnnews.com, wogegen PETA ebenfalls vorging, weil die Organisation dem Zoo unterstellte, damit nur auf mehr Besucher und Gewinn aus zu sein, während der Platz schon für einen Elefanten nicht reichtMali: The Manila Zoo's Aging and Ailing Elephant, auf www.petaasiapacific.com. Daher feierte es PETA als Sieg, als von thailändischer Seite erklärt wurde, dass das Land nicht vorhabe, einen Elefanten zu exportierenVictory! Thailand Promises Not to Send Elephants to the Philippines, auf blog.petaasiapacific.com. 'Bemühungen des Fotografen Chua um Mali' Vermutlich im Rahmen der Kampagne von PETA zur Schließung des Zoos und auch gegen die Haltungsbedingungen von Mali meldete sich der Fotograf und Anwalt John Chua zu Wort, der 2001 zum ersten Mal mit Mali in Berührung kam und seitdem begonnen hat, sich ehrenamtlich um Mali zu kümmern, indem er sich um ihr Vertrauen bemühte und sie mit ihrer Lieblingsspeise (Mangos) fütterte. Dabei suchte er auch den Hintergrund von Malis Leben zu erforschen, indem er ihren Herkunftsort Pinnawela auf Sri Lanka besuchte und sich von Elefantenpflegern im Zoo Singapur unterweisen ließ. Allerdings wünscht auch er sich einen besseren Ort für die einsame Elefantendame. 'Streit um Gesellschaft für Mali' Im September 2011 wurde bekannt, dass die Regierung von Sri Lanka die Abgabe eines weiteren Elefantenkalbes an die Philippinen plante aus Anlass der 50jährigen diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen beiden Ländern. Das Kalb aus einem staatlich geführten Elefantenwaisenhaus (Pinnawela?) sollte wie Mali im Zoo Manila untergebracht werden. Der Zoo dachte zunächst an eine separate Haltung des Kalbes, um schrittweise mit Mali zusammengebracht zu werden. Gegen die Pläne erhob PETA erneut Einwände und wies dabei auf die nach ihrer Ansicht ungenügende Unterbringung im Zoo Manila hin. Die Organisation schrieb deshalb einen Brief an den Premierminister Sri Lankas, D. M. Jayaratne. Es scheint also, dass PETA auch eine Vergesellschaftung von Mali verhindern will, deren isolierte Situation die Organisation ebenfalls angeprangert hatte. 'Erneute Diskussion um Mali' Der Fall von Mali kam erneut in die Presse und die Diskussion, als der britische Sänger Morrissey im Mai 2012 im Zusammenhang mit einem Konzert auf den Philippinen schriftlich die Bitte ausdrückte, Mali, die seit einiger Zeit krank ist, aus dem Zoo zu holen und in ein "Sanctuary" zu überführen. Diese Petition stand auch im Zusammenhang mit dem Engagement von PETA in dieser Angelegenheit. Der Brief richtete sich an Präsident Benigno Aquino III. Als Reaktion kam aus dem Präsidentenpalast die Vorgabe, den Fall Malis zu überprüfen. Offensichtlich wird das Anliegen dort geteilt. Auch die Bischofskonferenz des katholischen Landes stellte sich hinter die Pläne. Im Juni desselben betonten PETA und der Veterinär Henry Richardson die problematische Situation, die insbesondere durch Malis Einsamkeit und auch Fußprobleme verstärkt wird. PETA zufolge ist für sie bereits ein Platz in einem "Sanctuary" in Nordthailand reserviert (möglicherweise im Elephant Nature Park). Allerdings gibt es trotz dieses vermehrten Einsatzes gegenläufige Absichten aus dem Zoo selbst, so dass Mali wohl zunächst noch in Manila bleiben wird. 'Pläne der Stadt für den Zoo und Mali' Mitte Juli 2013 wurde berichtet, dass die Stadt Manila eine Modernisierung des Zoos plant. Dazu soll es nach Angaben von Joseph Estrada, dem Bürgermeister Manilas und früheren Präsidenten der Philippinen, eine Partnerschaft mit privaten Investoren aus Singapur geben, die für das Projekt 2 Mio philippinische Pesos (42 Mio. US-Dollar) spenden wollen. Estrada dementierte auch Pläne zur Privatisierung des Zoos und zur Überführung von Mali in ein thailändisches "Sanctuary", wie es von PETA gefordert wird. Stattdessen habe die Stadt bei der Regierung Sri Lankas um die Entsendung von zwei weiteren Elefanten als Gefährten für Mali gebeten, die ja selbst aus Sri Lanka stammt. Ein Diplomat von dort ist nach den Worten von John Chua, der sich freiwillig und ehrenamtlich weiterhin um Mali kümmert, bereits vor Ort gewesen und hat zwei Elefanten versprochen, wenn die Anlage von Mali besser ausgestattet würde. Zugleich mit den Nachrichten aus Manila veröffentlichte PETA Bilder von den philippinischen Stars Dingdong Dantes und Marian Rivera, die erneut die Freilassung Malis fordern. Im April 2013 hatte sich auch Yusuf Islam (Cat Stevens) der Kampagne angeschlossen. Weblinks *Mali (Vishwamali) at Manila Zoo (Manila Zoological and Botanical Gardens), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Manila Zoo, Fotos von Mali und ihrer Anlage auf www.asianelephant.net. *Mali: The Manila Zoo's Aging and Ailing Elephant (Investigative Report), Bericht von PETA zu Mali von 2009 auf www.petaasiapacific.com. *Mali, the elephant (elepante - bisaya) at Manila Zoo, Foto auf asiaphilippines.net. *An elephant love story, Bericht von John Chua über seine Erfahrungen mit Mali auf www.mb.com.ph. *Sri Lanka urged not to give Philippines elephant, Artikel zur geplanten Abgabe eines weiteren Kalbes an den Zoo Manila auf www.taiwannews.com.tw. *Morrissey intervenes to aid sick elephant, Artikel zum Einsatz von Morrissey zugunsten von Mali auf www.digitaljournal.com. *Malacañang responds to Morrissey elephant appeal, tasks experts to check on Mali, Bericht zur Reaktion aus dem Malacañang-Palast, dem Sitz des philippinischen Präsidenten, auf www.gmanetwork.com. *Zoo Elephant’s Transfer To Sanctuary Backed, Artikel zur Stellungnahme der katholischen Bischöfe zu Mali auf www.mb.com.ph. *PETA: Zoo elephant in distress, Stellungnahme von PETA vom Juni 2012 auf www.philstar.com. *Profound loneliness, foot ailments might kill Manila Zoo’s lone elephant–expert, Bericht von Henry Richardson zu Mali auf newsinfo.inquirer.net. Companions for elephant Mali with Manila Zoo upgrade, Bericht zu den Zooplänen auf www.asianewsnet.net]. *Marian Rivera, Dingdong Dantes join call for Mali the elephant's release, Bericht über die Unterstützung der PETA-Kampagne durch zwei philippinische Stars auf www.gmanetwork.com. *Singer Cat Stevens joins calls to relocate Mali to Thai sanctuary, Artikel zur Unterstützung für Mali durch Cat Stevens auf www.gmanetwork.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Sri Lanka Kategorie:Philippinen Kategorie:Zoo Manila